1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip package, and more particularly, relates to a semiconductor chip package with an increased amount of input/output connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
For semiconductor chip package design, an increased amount of input/output connections for multi-functional chips is required. For a conventional lead frame based semiconductor package, however, the amount of leads for input/output connections of a semiconductor chip are limited. To solve the aforementioned problem, a ball grid array (BGA) semiconductor package has been developed to provide a greater amount of input/output connections through solder balls on the bottom of a package substrate of the semiconductor chip package. Requirements for increased input/output connections can be achieved through a finer ball pitch. Compared with the conventional lead frame based semiconductor package, however, the BGA semiconductor package suffers from poorer yields and higher fabricating costs due to the additional electrical connections to the solder balls.
A novel semiconductor chip package with an increased amount of input/output connections and fabricating cost between the fabricating cost for lead frame and BGA semiconductor packages is desirable.